


Armor

by BarisiLab



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, soft Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: Sonny is so in love with the side of Rafael only he gets to see.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Armor

Rafael was stressed. He was annoyed. He was ready to complain the entire night as he stalked into their bedroom while undressing.

“This is my favorite part of the day,” was the sentence that made Rafael pause. He was slipping his suit coat off when Sonny softly murmured it, laying in their bed and smiling at Rafael.

He slipped the suit coat the rest of the way off and hung it up while he looked at Sonny. “What do you mean?” he asked. He was tired and sore from his long day so his movements were slow as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sonny’s eyes followed the movement. “This, right now,” he breathed. “When you come home to me after work. Whether it was a tough day or not. This,” he said. His eyes stayed on Rafael. “When you’re finally home and taking your suit off. It’s like…,” he paused and took another soft, deep breath. “It’s like you’re taking off your armor. This hard suit you wear working the courtrooms, then you come home to me and take it off and I get to hold you. My soft, warm, sweet Rafael,” he finished.

Rafael was smiling. He stripped out of his remaining work clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants along with one of Sonny’s old shirts (that Rafael had honestly just adopted by now) while he listened to the man speak so tenderly. He rolled his shoulders to relieve a few cracks before finally crawling onto their bed, resting his head on Sonny’s chest with an easy sigh and practically melting into him. His favorite cuddling position was wrapped around Sonny like this, one leg hiked up on Sonny’s thigh with his hand rubbing the mans torso softly just to feel him. “I love that this is so easy. I’ve never…” he cut himself off with a sigh, quiet and soft but Sonny still noticed.

“What is it, Raf?” Sonny questioned in a low voice after a few moments of silence. He was patient in waiting for Rafael’s response that came about two minutes later.

Rafael squeezed Sonny’s hip and pressed a kiss to his chest, letting his lips linger on the cotton so he could feel the heat from Sonny’s body radiating onto the skin of his lips. “I can honestly say I have never been this relaxed with anyone, especially considering we’ve only been together for just over a year,” he admitted. His eyes fell closed when Sonny’s hand took residence in his hair and began gently massaging his scalp, his mouth formed into a smile naturally when he nuzzled his face into his chest. He took a few more moments to breathe Sonny in. “You know me so well, baby, and when I’m with you I know I’m home.”

Sonny knew Rafael could hear and feel the way his heart stuttered before it began to beat faster. He had no idea how he got so blessed to see and know and feel this side of Rafael. He wrapped his arms tighter around his man and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Rafael, and I always will,” he said barely above a whisper, “and I’ll always be yours.”

Rafael hummed contently into Sonny’s chest and tried to snuggle closer although it was nearly impossible. He adored how tightly Sonny was holding him, making him feel safe and like the horrors of the world and their jobs just didn’t exist. “I love you too, mi amor,” he spoke into Sonny’s chest. “Forever Sonny, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet <3 I hope it put a smile on your face.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
